Dance With Me
by Nicky Morello
Summary: After a hard day Amanda asks Olivia to dance. Rolivia


Author's Note: Just a little Rolivia songfic I thought of. Written to the song Dance With Me by Johnny Reid. Please review and enjoy!

Amanda Rollins sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen through bleary eyes. The words on the screen seemed to blur together as the blonde detective's tiredness made itself known. It was nearly 1am and she and Olivia were both trying to finish up their case from the day.

A case they had lost.

A twenty two year old girl, Sarah, claimed she had been raped by her College professor; a very highly regarded College professor. The detectives thought they had a strong case, even though they had no video and the rape kit came back inconclusive. Barba had put up a good fight in court, but sadly it hadn't been enough. The defense attorney had too many strong witnesses testify on the professor's behalf. Amanda had seen the pained look on Olivia's face as the verdict came in. The Lieutenant had truly believed they would win. Amanda could still hear Sarah's hurt voice ringing in her ears.

" _I trusted you! You told me you had this!" Sarah had screamed at her and Olivia." What kind of Detectives are you?" She had cried, as her parents lead her out of the courtroom._

The blonde detective had seen her partner's shoulders sink as she watched the hysterical woman exit the courtroom. Amanda had reached out for her but it was no use. Olivia had shaken her hand off and walked out of the courtroom. She had gone into her office and closed the door; that was five hours ago.

Amanda leaned back in her chair, taking her now cold coffee in her hands and sipping it slowly. She looked through the blinds of her boss's office and saw her staring blankly at her computer. Her dark brown eyes looked exhausted and red, possibly from crying too many tears. The blonde detective felt her heart ache as she looked at her mentor. When she had been a rookie Detective back in Atlanta she had read about the badass Olivia Benson. Had read about how gentle and caring she was with victims and how ruthless and harsh she was with a perp. Yes Olivia Benson was one of the most admired Detectives in Special Victims. Amanda had read those articles and had gained so much admiration for the veteran Detective. When she had been transferred there was only one place she wanted to be; in the presence of Olivia Benson.

Manhattan SVU had been so much different from the boys club in Atlanta. There was a sense of family within the unit, something Amanda hadn't known for a long time. When Amanda had first met Olivia Benson she hadn't been at all like she'd expected. She had come off as cold and unwelcoming. She had seemed quite reserved about getting to know the blonde. But as time went on they slowly grew closer and Amanda began to see just how amazing Olivia Benson truly was. Sure they had their ups and downs and Amanda swore some days Olivia could strike a nerve, but that never seemed to deter her feelings for the brunette. Olivia exhibited an air of confidence that was envied by so many. As the years went on, Amanda's feelings about the brunette slowly turned from admiration to love. She couldn't tell you when it happened, but it did. Something in her shifted and a true, deepening love for Olivia Benson blossomed and dared to burn a hole through her body. So when Amanda saw her Lieutenant, her love, so upset and so distraught she knew she needed to do something. Olivia didn't know how the blonde felt, Amanda hadn't worked up the courage to tell her. To anyone concerned Olivia was straight. She had dated countless men, that had all turned out to be assholes, but nonetheless they were men. Amanda looked at Olivia one more time, the thought of the brunette feeling guilty made her stomach hurt. An idea bloomed in her head and she quickly put her coffee down. The blonde opened her Spotify music app and found the song she was looking for. Standing up, ignoring her body's intense displeasure in the movement, she walked to her Lieutenant's office and opened the door.

"Hey Liv how are the DD5's coming?" Amanda asked gently.

"I'm actually finished; just shutting everything down. It's been a long day. I need sleep." The brunette replied, not meeting Amanda's eyes.

"Can you uh, can you come out here a minute please?" Amanda asked, motioning to the squad room.

"Yeah." Olivia replied, closing her laptop and standing up.

Amanda walked back to her computer and pressed play on her music app just as Olivia walked out. Slowly she walked over to the brunette, smiling softly and extending her hand.

Olivia looked at the blonde surprised. "Amanda…" She whispered.

"Shhh. Don't say anything. Just dance with me." The blonde replied.

 _I can see it in your eyes,_ _  
_ _You've had a long day,_ _  
_ _Let's lock the doors,_ _  
_ _Pull down the shades,_ _  
_ _Turn some music on,_ _  
_ _Poor a glass of sweet red wine,_ _  
_ _Let the candles burn put your hand in mine,_ _  
_ _Dance with me,_ _  
_ _Don't say a word, just dance with me._

Amanda placed one arm around Olivia's waist and took her hand with her free one. Olivia hesitated for a second before placing her hand on Amanda's shoulder and let the younger woman lead them in a slow dance. She looked down into soft blue eyes and allowed the music to carry her away.

 _Let the world outside disappear,_

 _Baby, what we got here,_ _  
_ _Is all we need_ _  
_ _Dance with me_ _  
_ _I kiss you goodbye,_ _  
_ _In the early morning light_ _  
_ _Some times I don't get home,_ _  
_ _'till its cold and dark outside._

She had felt so distraught after losing the case earlier that day. She had felt useless. Like maybe she hadn't done enough. But right now, right here, staring down into soft blue eyes she truly felt more loved than she had in a long time.

 _Baby here we are, were together all alone,_ _  
_ _We've finally found a moment,_ _  
_ _We can call our own_ _  
_ _Dance with me,_ _  
_ _Don't say a word, just dance with me,_ _  
_ _Let the world outside disappear,_

"Liv." Amanda whispered after awhile, their bodies still swaying to the music. "I know today was hell for you. I know that you feel like you could have, like you should have done more to Sarah. And I know the things she said to you cut you like a knife." She squeezed Olivia's hand gently. "But let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a woman that would do anything for a victim. Every case we get you fight so hard to get them justice. You do everything in your power to win their case. You have so much empathy and compassion for every victim. And you search the world over to find the perp, to put them behind bars. You are simply amazing Lieutenant. You have an air of confidence that is envied by so many. Olivia Benson you are the most loyal, hard working, kindhearted Detective and Lieutenant I know. You're also the greatest mother, mentor and human being I know." Amanda saw a smile start to creep across the brunette's face. "So no, you don't get to blame yourself for losing this case. You don't get to question your ability as a Detective, because your integrity is what made me fall in love with you." Amanda pulled the taller woman closer and rested their foreheads together; letting the music continue to flow through them.

 _Baby, what we got here, is all we need,_ _  
_ _Dance with me, just close your eyes, dance with me,_ _  
_ _Hold on tight, lets take it slow,_ _  
_ _And don't let go,_ _  
_ _Dance with me,_

Olivia looked down into determined, kind blue eyes. She felt her heart swell at the blonde's words. She had always known the blonde admired her but she never realized just how much. She could feel Amanda's heart pounding as she pulled them even closer, their lips now inches apart. "Thank you Amanda." She whispered. "I love you too." Closing the gap between them, she felt butterflies fill her stomach. They continued to sway as they kissed softly, delicately.

 _Dance with me,_ _  
_ _Don't say a word just dance with me,_ _  
_ _Let the world outside disappear,_ _  
_ _Baby what we got here, is all we need_

As they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together they smiled at each other, blue eyes staring intently into brown. Amanda's arms slipped around the brunette's neck as she pulled her into a tight hug. Olivia pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. The love she felt in that moment was so intense and so warm. Burying her face into the blonde's neck, Olivia felt like she had found the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. _Finally_.

 _Dance with me_ _  
_ _Dance with me_ _  
_ _Dance with me._


End file.
